


【长得俊】迷迭香（五）完结

by wanger



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 11:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20638334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanger/pseuds/wanger





	【长得俊】迷迭香（五）完结

*我来了！各位乘客请注意🚨，列车即将发车🚄，请迅速检票！🔞

*“沉默尤其是一种迷迭，当你无心轻轻地拒绝”

*字数1.3W+，车6K+。【卧槽我写完自己都惊了，我居然写了这么多车？！不过这次总算没有失约，这应该是豪华超跑了吧……💆🏻♀️💆🏻♀️💆🏻♀️如果失效了留言叫我补！！！

*看完记得评论和蓝手小心心鼓励下啦！💙🧡

08.

第二天早晨林彦俊是被窗外的鸟叫声吵醒的。和煦的阳光倾泻而下，将整个房间映得金黄，纯白的被褥被笼罩成暖黄色，纱帘被风吹得微微舞动，让林彦俊整个心都懒洋洋地舒展开了。

昨天折腾了一晚才入睡的林彦俊实在疲惫，坐起身来还是感觉浑身酸软，伸手捏了捏眉心，发现身边空荡荡的一片，尤长靖走了。

林彦俊茫然地摸着空空的枕头，还好走了……不然还真有点尴尬。他正失落地想着，就听得有人敲门的声音。

“叩叩叩，小林同学。”尤长靖从门后冒出一个脑袋，半个身子探进来，甜甜地叫他，“起床咯。”

林彦俊呆呆地坐着，看着尤长靖躲在门后的样子，有点发懵。

尤长靖看了眼他放在枕头上的手，说：“下午的学院大会你要去吧？快起床吃饭。”说完就带上门出去了。

等到林彦俊穿好衣服出来，才闻到弥漫整个房间的饭香。

昨夜的暴雨已经停了，天空是湛蓝色。风呼啦啦地吹动着客厅的纱帘，青草的味道混杂着厨房的饭香。林彦俊看着在厨房忙碌的尤长靖，他被揭开锅盖的蒸汽环绕着，逆着光只能看清一个朦胧的身形。

林彦俊的胃一直不太好，吃东西挑的很，食堂的菜不好吃，外卖又觉得太油腻，很多时候没有爱吃的干脆就不吃了。这个房子的锅碗瓢盆是房东备好的，自己从没开过火，也不知道尤长靖是从哪里找出来的。

闻到米饭质朴香甜的香气，林彦俊突然感觉有点饿。

“林彦俊，进来帮忙。”尤长靖在厨房里叫他，“把这个端出去。”尤长靖把一大碗稀饭递给他。  
“哦。”林彦俊伸手去接。  
“哎，你小心烫。”尤长靖把手套脱下来给他戴上，“好了。”

林彦俊捧着那一大碗稀饭出来，放在餐桌上，清火慢炖出来的稀饭有股米汤的味道，香味闻上去非常醇厚。尤长靖端着蒸好的包子和油条也跟着出来，坐在林彦俊对面。

“开动吧。”尤长靖合十，笑眯眯地说。

刚出笼的包子还冒着热腾腾的蒸汽，薄皮大馅的样子看上去让人很有食欲。林彦俊夹起一个咬了一口直接到陷，是豇豆肉末的。这包子肉质新鲜，咸淡适口，泡豇豆酸酸的带着点微辣，很开胃。林彦俊的食欲一下就被勾起来，三五口就吃完一个。

“你慢点吃，没人跟你抢。”尤长靖看他狼吞虎咽的样子，觉得有点好笑，又帮他夹了一个放在碗里，“你平时不吃早饭？”  
“嗯，很少。”  
“这包子就在楼下买的，看你狼吞虎咽的样子就知道你没去过。”尤长靖也夹起一个吃，“那家老板人很好哦，我买四个还送了我一个。”

林彦俊喝着稀饭，温热浓香的米汤滋润着他的胃，好久没吃过这么干净舒服的饭了。

林彦俊觉得现在这个氛围有点奇怪。他和尤长靖两个人一起睡醒的早上，面对面坐在桌前吃早饭，讨论着楼下卖包子的老板。

太诡异了，诡异得让人舒服。舒服得让人说不出哪里不对劲。

09.

吃完饭也该往学校走。下午是院长组织的学院大会，所有学生都要到场。快到点儿了两个人才进教室，位置已经不多了。

有个叫黄明昊的学弟在之前的专业论坛上加了尤长靖微信，从那之后就一直追在尤长靖后面问他问题，美其名曰想请教学业，实际上问的都是尤长靖的私人问题。

平常这类讲座，尤长靖为了维持自己优秀学生的形象都会选择坐第一排，尤其今天是院长亲自召开的大会。

黄明昊早早到了教室，在第一排给尤长靖占了个位置，给尤长靖发着微信：“小尤学长，我在第一排给你占了座位哦，到了教室过来坐吧。”

尤长靖拿着手机看了看，笑笑地回复他：“我刚到。”

林彦俊看见尤长靖带着笑的样子，用余光瞥到他的微信聊天页面。

黄明昊么……？和林彦俊同样是大一新生。那个小屁孩是跳级上来的。年龄虽然小，但是长相乖巧，为人伶俐聪明，虽然成绩总是第二，排在自己后面，但是在老师同学的评价中，他确实比自己受欢迎。林彦俊正想着，就看到黄明昊从第一排站起来，大声叫着尤长靖的名字：“小尤学长，这里这里！我给你占了座位。”

林彦俊看了眼尤长靖，背着书包在教室的最后排挑了个不起眼的位置坐了下来。

尤长靖远远地看着黄明昊，意外地摇摇头，没有过去，反而是在林彦俊旁边坐了下来。

“我跟你坐一起。”尤长靖侧着脸笑眯眯地说。  
林彦俊心里高兴，却不愿意表露出来，只有冷酷地回应：“随便。”

院长在上面讲着，尤长靖今天却意外地不专心，一直拿着手机在回微信。

林彦俊余光偷偷瞄到尤长靖嘴角带笑，仿佛沉浸在恋爱中的样子，感觉这笑格外刺眼。不爽了一会儿，又觉得自己这样真没意思，到底有什么可不高兴的？他爱跟谁在一起都好，跟自己有什么关系？

院长讲了多久，尤长靖就和黄明昊回了多久的微信，一点都没理坐在旁边的林彦俊。散会后，黄明昊背着单肩包蹦到尤长靖面前，“学长！我们一起走吧！我有问题要问你！”

尤长靖终于看了眼身边的林彦俊，说：“我跟林彦俊一起哦。”

黄明昊已经和尤长靖非常熟了，年龄又小没什么顾忌。他看了眼坐旁边的林彦俊，然后不甚在意地把目光收回来，利用自己年龄小的优势，开启撒娇攻势：“不要嘛学长，我喜欢单独和你一起。我喜欢你啊。”

林彦俊静静地听着，没说话。

尤长靖站起来，拉起黄明昊走到一边，压低声音说着话。林彦俊只看到尤长靖把自己的手机递给黄明昊，黄明昊看了一眼手机，又回头看了看林彦俊，面带挑衅。

林彦俊没空猜测黄明昊眼神里的敌意，只看着说悄悄话的那俩，想了半天，突然回过味来。他终于想明白早上那不对劲的感觉到底是什么。

今天早上他和尤长靖坐那里吃饭，就像一对甜蜜恋人。而自己不仅不排斥，甚至觉得这感觉很舒服。

自己喜欢上尤长靖了。林彦俊突然意识到。

这一认知让林彦俊难以置信。看着尤长靖和黄明昊还在那边偷偷聊天，他终于明白自己心里经常掠过的不爽感觉其实是在吃醋。

林彦俊心里募得烦躁起来。在这个有尤长靖的教室他一秒钟都呆不下去了，腾得一下站起来，扯出书包就走出了教室。

而这次尤长靖并没有追上来，只回头半眯着眼睛看了一眼他，没有叫他。

林彦俊回到家，把窗帘全部拉上，把自己关在屋里整整呆了三天，什么课也不上，什么也不吃。一个人坐在沙发前的地板上，天黑了也不开灯，脑子里充斥的全是自己喜欢尤长靖这件事情。他不敢相信，不敢细想，不敢承认。

这三天里也有人来电话，却都是班长打来询问他怎么不去上课的。而期待的那个人一个消息都没有发过来。

林彦俊有点不确定自己到底是想尤长靖来联系，还是不想他来联系了。

在林彦俊眼里，尤长靖根本不缺对象，他还跟陈立农说过，不会费力去掰弯一个直男。

话是这么说，可林彦俊又觉得明明是尤长靖先挑逗似地勾引自己。如果不是他经常若有若无地引诱，自己怎么会和他在雨夜狂奔，接吻，同眠共枕，又怎么会沦陷呢？林彦俊想不通。

除此之外，林彦俊还想不明白尤长靖是什么态度。脑子里总有个微小的声音在对自己说：“就算我喜欢他，他也不见得喜欢我。就算他喜欢我，我也不见得是他喜欢的唯一一个。”

在这样的自我拉扯和反复拷问猜想里，矛盾却又带着一丝甜蜜的感觉让林彦俊感觉自己要被撕裂了。

到最后，他终于放弃了。他不得不承认自己确实喜欢上尤长靖。

10.

这天晚上林彦俊和尤长靖是同一班工。林彦俊终于打起精神来，把自己拾掇干净来上班。

马上又要面对尤长靖了。这是林彦俊认清自己心意后和尤长靖的第一次见面。林彦俊长这么大从来没感觉自己这么紧张过，甚至有点不知道要怎么跟尤长靖打招呼了。

然而酒吧今天特别忙。场子被一个土豪包下来，请了上百号朋友来给自己包养的男孩祝生。林彦俊到了店里，连尤长靖的面都没见上就一直在调酒，好不容易可以稍微喘口气，目光满场扫射着寻找尤长靖。

只见尤长靖跟陈立农站在一边聊得起劲，尤长靖还拿着手机给对方看，两个人动作亲昵，靠得很近。既然已经明确了自己心意，这画面看在眼里，怎能不叫林彦俊嫉妒生气。

林彦俊手头一紧，打碎了两个玻璃杯。

下了班，老板说今天赚了一大笔，决定出血请所有人K歌慰劳一下。酒吧工作的这帮人都是夜猫子，听得这个好消息兴奋得像是磕了药一样，也不管下班是几点，吵吵闹闹地就打了车来到KTV。有的还叫上了其他朋友，有男有女，一共二三十号人，包了一个豪包K歌。

那群人鬼哭狼嚎地轮番抢麦大唱着。而林彦俊从刚才开始脸就一直是黑的，索然无味地拿了杯酒在一旁静静坐着。

尤长靖上了个厕所回来，很自然地在林彦俊旁边坐下，陈立农挨着尤长靖坐在另一边。

又是快一周没跟尤长靖见面了。他靠过来的时候，林彦俊感觉自己的大腿肌肉稍微有点紧绷。

“农农，你想唱什么歌？”尤长靖没有问林彦俊。  
“我都可以哎。”陈立农笑眯眯地翻着歌单。  
“你帮我点一首……”两个人看不见背后林彦俊的脸更黑了，自顾自地点了歌顶上去。

林彦俊没吭声，只是拿起酒杯一口把剩下的酒都干掉了，玻璃杯“碰”地一声放在桌面上，周围的人都惊了一下，纷纷朝他们这边看过来。

今天的林彦俊看上去很不好惹，其他人这么想着，连忙把眼睛挪开，假装无事发生。

尤长靖扭头看了他一眼，什么都没说，到他的歌了。

他点的《下雨天》。

“下雨天了怎么办，我好想你……”包间的音效很好，温柔的旋律响起，尤长靖轻轻开口。他坐在吧台椅上闭着眼睛轻唱，清澈干净的嗓音像泉水一样流淌进在场人心里。

“怎样的雨/怎样的夜/怎样的我能让你更想念……”整个包间都变得安静起来，玩骰子的人也停下动作静静听他唱着，“……雨要多大/天要多黑/才能够有你的体贴”。

林彦俊注视着尤长靖拿着话筒唱歌的样子，转动的灯光洒落在他肩膀，他波光流转的眼睛让林彦俊回想起那晚雷雨夜。林彦俊就这么看着，移不开眼。

“被爱的人不用道歉……”尤长靖带着哭腔的嗓音唱得在场所有人心都痛了，像是各自被带入了回忆，包间奇异的安静。尤长靖转过凳子，目光恰好对上林彦俊，就这样隔着人群跟他对视着，他淡淡笑着的样子让林彦俊觉得胸口像被什么东西填满，要爆裂开了。

等到歌曲自动播放完，大家才从自己的情绪里走出来，纷纷发出赞叹，“啊，唱得我心都痛了！”某位直男同事的女朋友捂着胸口，激动地跑过去拉着尤长靖，“我爱上你了怎么办。”

“哇！尤长靖！”陈立农也张大了嘴巴，张大眼睛赞叹着：“你唱歌这么好！”  
在场的人都在大呼心痛，有几个人直接端了酒过来递给尤长靖：“来来来，我必须敬你。”尤长靖笑着说不好意思，接过酒杯把酒一口干掉了。

林彦俊看着被拉着灌酒的尤长靖，突然站起来，走到尤长靖旁边，开口道：“我来帮他喝。”冷冷的声音吓了灌酒的人一跳。

林彦俊从对方手里拿过酒杯仰头一口喝了干净，边喝边盯着尤长靖。

“哎，我敬尤长靖呢，你喝了算什么。”敬酒的人不满道，又给尤长靖倒了一杯，“这杯必须长靖自己喝，你别抢。”

林彦俊一言不发，直接抢过来又干掉了。

这样接连着干了五六杯，搞得气氛有点尴尬。这酒度数不低，林彦俊喝得猛，几杯下去就有点上头了，却还在不停地在帮身边人挡酒。尤长靖站在一边什么都没说，什么也不拒绝，只是笑地看着他一切动作。

有人见这边气氛不对劲，就提议玩真心话大冒险，才又把场子重新炒热。

11.

桌上的转盘转动着，第一把就转到林彦俊，出乎所有人意料，他选择了真心话。

众人低着头想了半天，林彦俊今晚有点不正常，还是不要惹他为妙。

陈立农却像是没注意到这尴尬氛围似的，举手说：“啊啊我要问！”他一只手揽着坐在自己旁边的尤长靖，问林彦俊，“我要问，林彦俊有没有喜欢的人。”

在场其他人都在心里暗骂陈立农，随便问问就好了，干嘛这么认真？林彦俊是出了名的跟世界不熟，怎么可能喜欢谁？等会儿把林彦俊惹毛了，今天晚上谁都别想玩好。一边这么想着，一边偷偷拿余光去瞥林彦俊。

林彦俊脸上没什么表情，只抬起眼皮看了看陈立农，又看了看被他搂着的尤长靖，对方微笑着瞧着他，一声不吭，看得他心里阵阵发痒。

“有吗？”陈立农又追问了一遍。  
众人见林彦俊不说话，正想出来打圆场，就听得林彦俊干脆利落的声音：“有。”

“哦！！！”包间的氛围瞬间破冰，不敢相信林彦俊居然也会有喜欢的人，捂着嘴大叫着：“天呐！！！林彦俊居然也会喜欢人！”

“是谁是谁！是我们认识的吗？”  
“是我们店的吗？”  
“笨蛋啊你，林彦俊是直男你不知道？”有人打了问话人的头一下不屑道。

林彦俊快速看了尤长靖一眼，那人像是没什么反应，坐在那里跟着大家傻笑着，跟自己眼神交汇的几秒什么电波也没有传达。

“只有一个问题，下一把。”林彦俊不再回答。

12.

众人盘问了半天都没有结果，纷纷猜测肯定是林彦俊的女同学，便开始下一把。这一把转到了坐对面的尤长靖。

“来吧，大冒险。”尤长靖仰着头挑衅道，“我无所畏惧。” 

“可以可以，很大胆。”

林彦俊看了眼尤长靖，他挑着眉挑衅的小表情真的很可爱，让人想捏他，可又想让人好想抱抱他，让他不准再随便勾引人。

尤长靖平时就是个爱开玩笑且开得起玩笑的主儿，大家对他就比对林彦俊不客气多了。“那你就……现场选一个人舌吻十秒！”有好事者提议道。  
“哈哈哈！这个好！这个好！”众人瞬间沸腾起来，都跟着架秧子起哄。  
“尤长靖，在场的人你随便挑。”

尤长靖皱着眉头，露出难以置信的表情，“这是合理的吗？！我要换一个！”

“不行！你刚才不是还无所畏惧吗？”  
“对！就这个！不能换！”几个人在旁边拍手鼓动着。

Fine，自己选择的大冒险，跪着也要做完。既然已经骑虎难下……尤长靖在全场扫视了一圈，最后把目光落在旁边的陈立农身上，无奈地笑着看他。陈立农无所谓地耸耸肩，表示“你要选我也行，我随意。”

林彦俊看着他落在陈立农身上的目光，周围起哄的声音让他觉得有血液腾腾地在往脑子冲，暴躁的情绪几乎要爆发，忍不住想站起来拉住尤长靖。

不准选他。

尤长靖的目光在陈立农身上停留了几秒，募得扭过头对上林彦俊几乎要杀人的目光，开口说道：“我选林彦俊。”

包间安静了三秒，起哄的人感觉自己听错都愣住了，过了一会儿才爆发出不敢相信的声音。  
“卧槽！！！”  
“我没听错？他说的是林彦俊？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！牛逼！”  
“林彦俊？？？你确定？？？”店里的人都知道林彦俊是直的，平时都不敢随便开他这种玩笑。

大家纷纷向林彦俊投去八卦的眼神，有点担心林彦俊会翻脸直接走掉。谁知林彦俊却没什么大反应，挑衅地回道，“好。”

“？？？”  
“啥？你说啥？？？”旁边的人激动地扯着林彦俊的衣领，难以置信地追问，“我的妈呀！！！”  
“怎么办，我有点害怕。”  
“啊啊啊啊啊，天呐。”林彦俊平时是从来不让男生靠近的人，他居然会答应，整个包间的人都不敢相信。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽！林彦俊疯了。”  
“这他妈也太刺激了。”  
“我晕了。”

尤长靖和林彦俊没做什么犹豫，双双站起来，面对面站到桌子前。有人站在他们旁边举起手机准备记录这历史性的一刻，其他人挤在沙发上坐成一排，伸着头目不转睛地盯着他们俩。

酒精开始发挥作用了。林彦俊站在尤长靖对面，感觉头晕晕沉沉的，连呼吸都变得急促起来。为什么空气像是凝固了？林彦俊感觉这房间好闷，不透气。

尤长靖瞧着林彦俊微微迷离的眼睛，闻着对方呼吸中喷出来的酒气，慢慢把脸凑到他面前，一寸又一寸地缓缓靠近。林彦俊感觉自己好像真的喝多了才会这么不清醒，眼前逐渐放大的笑容甚至有点模糊，对方慢慢靠近，只能听到对方和自己急促的呼吸，旁边起哄的人的声音都听不到了。尤长靖身上的香气越来越浓烈，把他紧密包围裹。

包间所有人都不想错过这历史性的一幕，一双双眼睛死死盯着两个人。尤长靖靠近的时间明明只有几秒，林彦俊却觉得这几秒像是有一世纪那么长。尤长靖的脸近在咫尺，湿热的呼吸喷在他脸上，耳根都在发烫。

尤长靖在两人嘴唇几乎只差一张纸的距离停了下来，稳稳地和林彦俊对视着，却又不靠近。林彦俊垂目看着尤长靖，受不了这若有若无地撩拨，觉得自己的嘴唇在发痒，回忆起与他舌头交缠的感觉，抬起手想把尤长靖拉过来狠狠亲吻，吻到他再没有力气勾引人为止。

就在林彦俊抬手触碰尤长靖衣领的一霎那，突然包间的所有灯都熄灭了，全场一片漆黑。尤长靖把脸一撇，带着一点水果糖味道的嘴唇轻轻擦过林彦俊的，蜻蜓点水一般，很快就离开了。

众人正屏息凝气目不转睛地看着，居然在关键时刻被拉灯，所有人都暴走了。  
“卧槽！谁关得灯？！”  
“WTF？？？！”一片黑暗中所有人都气地暴跳如雷，“老板呢？？？”  
“我脱了裤子你就给我看这个？？？”

有人跑出去找服务员。剩下其他人还在黑漆漆的包间里气得跺脚，好不容易能看林彦俊和男生接吻，居然给我拉灯？？？  
“你看到了吗？？？亲到了吗？？？”有人焦急地拉着旁边的人问。  
“我也没看到！！！怎么会这样！！！”

一切发生得太快，林彦俊甚至来不及动作，生生错过的吻让他也感觉有点暴躁，翻涌的情绪急需寻找一个发泄出口。黑暗中感受到尤长靖就在身旁，好想把他拉过来狠狠揉进怀里深入他的口腔翻搅。

正在胡思乱想中，林彦俊听到尤长靖在自己耳边轻声说话，“学弟。”  
林彦俊把头转向声音那边，尤长靖的声音游离在耳边轻轻地问道，“你喜欢的人是谁呢？”那声音听上去像是充满蛊惑，让林彦俊浑身僵硬，像是被撞破秘密般，不得动弹。

林彦俊正待回答，包间里的电来了。整个房间重新亮起，魔法般的氛围消失了。众人大呼坑爹，要求林彦俊和尤长靖再来一遍。

尤长靖笑笑地摆手拒绝，“不行不可以不用想，明明已经亲过了。”

“林彦俊你说，亲上去没？”有人不死心地问道。  
林彦俊不说话。

“你们看林彦俊一脸通红的样子，肯定亲了啊。”  
“哎，好气啊，根本没看到嘛！”  
“气死我了啊啊啊！！！”众人又把KTV老板骂了一通，尤长靖也坐一旁跟着大家傻笑。

林彦俊安静地坐在一边，嘴唇上残留着那一缕水果糖的甜味，不由得伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇。

13.

大家越玩越嗨，尺度越来越大。尤长靖不可避免地还是被灌了好几杯酒，难受地表示自己真的喝不下了，跑出包间要去厕所吐。

林彦俊担心跑出去的尤长靖，也借口说上厕所，跟了过去。他推开门，刚进去就看到尤长靖抱着手站在里面，什么事都没有，仿佛跟刚刚那个捂着嘴想吐的不是同一个人。

尤长靖好整以暇地靠在厕所隔间上看着林彦俊，像是早就料到他会跟过来似的等在那边。

直面尤长靖戏弄的笑意，林彦俊有种心思被撞破的尴尬。这种心事完全逃不过对方眼睛，完完全全受对方控制的感觉让他恼羞成怒，憋了一晚上的火气终于在此刻爆发。他反手把厕所门反锁，快步走到尤长靖面前，拉着衣领把他推进隔间，按在隔板上就开始疯狂地吻他。

尤长靖被林彦俊死死按着，感觉到男人发怒地咬着自己的嘴唇研磨，呼吸间浓烈的酒气喷在自己脸上，闻上去让人觉得微醺。林彦俊伸出手捏着尤长靖的下巴，逼迫他张开口好让自己的舌头好长驱直入。

林彦俊缠住尤长靖的舌头，发狠地吮吸，吮得身下人吃痛地闷哼出声还不肯放。对方口腔里的津液，甜的，软的，让他发狂。可身下人却不够认真似的，得逞般地在偷笑。听到他偷笑的声音，林彦俊把唇舌退出来，沉默地跟他对视。

尤长靖看着他愠怒的表情，带着笑意问道：“你不是直男吗，学弟？”  
“谁说的。”林彦俊喑哑着嗓子。

尤长靖笑着揽着他的脖子把他勾下来，身体紧紧贴着他，伸出舌头舔了舔林彦俊的嘴唇，嘟起嘴“啵”得亲了一下，“不够，再来。”

林彦俊这下没有顾及了。他单手揽过尤长靖的腰，另一手伸进他的衣服里在他的背上游走，然后来到胸前轻轻抚弄。

两个人唇舌交缠，身体难耐地互相摩擦着，激烈的感觉让林彦俊身下已经开始起了反应，本能地蹭着身下人，呼吸急促起来。尤长靖的胸被林彦俊轻轻揉搓着，浑身酥软，下半身也开始发痒发热。他伸手探到林彦俊下半身，隔着布料揉他，感受他逐渐膨大的性器。

林彦俊终于放过尤长靖的嘴唇，把头埋在他肩窝上磨蹭着，头在尤长靖脖子上扫来扫去，抓着尤长靖手快速在自己的下半身上爱抚。

尤长靖却推开了他的手，笑笑地说，“别这么急。”

只见尤长靖松开手，在狭小的空间里缓缓蹲下，把脸靠近他那个地方。一只手扶着林彦俊的腰，一只手拉下裤链。林彦俊的内裤被性器撑得鼓鼓当当的，尤长靖伸手隔着内裤粗糙的布料不疾不徐地抚摸着男人的性器，拇指和食指轻轻捏着，顺着那物的形状来回勾勒搓握，直到半硬的性器变得硬邦邦的，丑陋的头部从内裤微微探出头来。

林彦俊低头看着尤长靖认真抚弄自己性器的样子，血液不受控地一股股地往身下冲，下半身硬得快爆炸了。尤长靖食指勾下内裤的布料，那紫红色的肉棍弹出来打在他的脸上。

尤长靖一边握着他的性器一边抬头看林彦俊，清澈干净的眼睛像是从未被污染过，可做的事却比任何人都大胆。

尤长靖边和林彦俊对视着，边把他紫红的阴茎放到面前，鼻尖轻轻嗅了下那腥膻的味道，伸出舌头性感地舔了舔，而后整根含进嘴里吮吸。被尤长靖温热湿润的口腔包裹，林彦俊闭上眼感受着他湿滑的舌头舔弄自己性器。对方灵活的舌尖在沟壑处乱滑，把津液吐满他阴茎的每一寸。

尤长靖单手握住林彦俊的阴茎，小嘴紧紧吮着肉棒的头部，舌尖有节奏戳弄着小孔，林彦俊强烈的雄性气味充斥在他的鼻腔，奇怪又媚惑的味道让他的表情异常乖顺。林彦俊揪住尤长靖的头发难耐地抽动着腰，发出舒爽的闷哼声，“嗯……”

林彦俊紫红硬挺的肉棒猛烈地在尤长靖口腔里抽送着，茎头戳刺得他喉咙阵阵欲呕，湿润的领口深入他的食道，往他嘴里滴漏著腥臊的体液。

尤长靖全力承受着男人凶猛挺腰的动作，困难地吸吮那根肉棒，仿佛很好吃般亲吻嘬吮，发出咕叽咕叽的声音，粗糙的体毛在他光滑的皮肤上来回摩擦，生生刷红了他的脸颊，看上去色情又淫靡。

林彦俊低头看着尤长靖困难卖力地含著自己的肉棒津津有味地舔吃，他微微含泪的眼睛看着自己，富有技巧地深吸了一下，林彦俊感觉魂都要被吸走了。

林彦俊发狠地抓着他的头发猛烈抽送了十几下，阴茎深入他喉头顶弄，逼迫尤长靖紧吸着，然后才对准他的食道射入了大股的浓精。  
尤长靖被呛得险些窒息，含着泪煽情地把林彦俊的精液全吞了下去，而后抹了抹嘴，站起身来勾过林彦俊接吻，将嘴巴里腥膻的味道和残留的精液混杂着自己的唾沫过渡给他，“你好浓啊。”

林彦俊尝着自己和尤长靖混合的味道，难耐地把手放在尤长靖屁股上还想继续，厕所门外面却传来了催促的敲门声。  
“出去吧，要被发现了。”尤长靖最后舔了一下林彦俊的嘴巴，推开他的胸膛，“等会儿回你家继续。”

14.

等到两个人整理好衣服出来，外面已经等了好几个人，其中有认识的同事埋怨道，“你俩在里面干啥呢。憋死我了。”

“刚才门坏了，我和林彦俊在里面修呢。”尤长靖从善如流地撒谎。  
“是吗？”  
“嗯。”林彦俊闷声道。  
“你请你请。”尤长靖伸出手，甜甜地笑着给那几人让道。

回到包间，两个人若无其事地坐下来。有人问他们怎么去了那么久，尤长靖也只是毫不脸红地解释，丝毫没有掩饰的尴尬。林彦俊和尤长靖紧挨着坐着，尤长靖的大腿和他挨在一起的地方像被点着了一样，烧得他巨痒难熬。

“尤长靖！去了这么久必须罚三杯。”有人已经喝高了，醉醺醺地拿着酒瓶过来，挤在尤长靖旁边要罚他酒。林彦俊下意识地又想替他挡，谁知这次尤长靖却轻轻按下他的手，自己接过酒杯，满满的三杯痛快下肚。

“爽……爽快！林彦俊一直代替你喝像什么。嗝……你俩又不是情侣。”那人大着舌头说着。

尤长靖回头瞧了下林彦俊，脚背隔着轻薄的布料在桌下窸窣地摩擦着他的裤腿，温热的体温隔着裤子也能感受到。  
感受到尤长靖缓缓上下来回的动作，隐秘在桌下类似偷情般的触碰，像是细小的火苗从裤腿一路烧到林彦俊大脑，在对上尤长靖无辜眼神的瞬间，脆弱的神经像保险丝一样，啪”得一声被烧断了。

林彦俊拉起尤长靖猛地站起来，扔下一句“尤长靖不舒服，我先送他回去。”就不顾包间里众人的疑问，大步流星地径直迈出KTV，拦下一辆出租车就往家里驶去，把跟着追出来的众人的身影甩在车后，一下就开远了。

“林彦俊今天到底咋了？”众人站在马路边一脸茫然地看着开远的出租车，不解地寻问着。

陈立农想了想，高深莫测地笑道：“可能是突然我的自我吧。” 

15.

在回去的出租车里，除了导航的声音，空气格外安静。 林彦俊眼睛注视着前方，没有看旁边的尤长靖。尤长靖把脸靠在他的肩膀上，低头玩弄着林彦俊的手指，一寸寸地仔细摸遍。

林彦俊从来不知道手心被触摸的感觉也如此色情，用眼神警告尤长靖：“先让你得意。”而后手心紧缩，紧紧握住他。

好不容易熬到家门口，林彦俊的忍耐力已经不能用一个“强”字来形容，他一把将尤长靖扯进屋内按在门上，压上去的动作把门“啪嗒”一声关上。

还来不及开灯，尤长靖就觉得唇上一热，林彦俊狂风暴雨般的吻落了下来。他的吻像是忍耐了很久似的，激烈又汹涌，彼此交换的舌吻湿热，唇齿相依的感觉美好又煽情。林彦俊整个人压在尤长靖身上，有些急切的索求，从对方的嘴唇一路下移到脖子，尤长靖仰起脖子抱紧他的后背，在他身上抚摸着。

“学弟……”尤长靖低喘着叫身上的人。  
“叫我林彦俊。”林彦俊哑着嗓子低声说道。

尤长靖被吻得腿软，胸口被林彦俊的头发扫得发痒，某个部分在这样的激吻和磨蹭中已经微微立起，让人忍不住想不知廉耻地抓一抓。  
“嗯……林彦俊……痒……”尤长靖撒娇道。

这是两个人的第一次，却意外地很有默契。林彦俊一下就听懂了尤长靖的呢喃，低头来到尤长靖腰间，在衣摆处微微拱动就钻了进去。尤长靖的T恤很宽松，完全容得下林彦俊在里面做一切想做的事情。

他亲了亲尤长靖的肚脐，一路往上，寻觅着那丝香甜的味道，直到鼻梁蹭到那微硬的突起。林彦俊拿鼻尖微微拱了拱身凸起的乳尖，尤长靖就难耐地扭动起来。

“嗯……痒……”尤长靖的乳尖被林彦俊鼻腔喷出的热气扫得更痒了，身下的某个部位也痒得慌，“帮我……”

“帮你什么？”林彦俊深深嗅了一口充盈在鼻间的奶香，忍耐着明知故问。  
“嗯……帮我舔舔……”尤长靖挺起右胸拿乳珠去拨弄林彦俊的鼻尖，把上下弹动的肉珠地勾引般往男人嘴里送，好让他给自己止痒，“……舔舔奶头。”

呵，还没开始弄就已经这样了，比自己梦里还要骚浪。林彦俊一边想着，一边如他所愿地伸出湿滑舌尖，轻轻舔了一下。

林彦俊也忍得难受，没让尤长靖难受几秒，急急地把柔嫩的乳头含进嘴里，把乳肉扯起来又弹回去地深深吮吸。尤长靖胸前的软肉肥嫩香甜，比想象中还要可口。舌头上下快速拨弄着可爱的乳尖，本来就微翘的乳肉更是熟透了。

“嗯啊……”尤长靖右边的乳肉被男人湿热粗糙的舌齿快速舔舐蹂躏，粗糙的舌头扫过，感觉又酥又麻，不仅不止痒，反而让人更加燥痒难忍，尤长靖抬起一条腿盘住林彦俊的腰，下体微微磨蹭他。

林彦俊卷曲软舌在他的乳头重重地弹打了下，又用牙齿咬住乳珠微微拉扯。舌尖强弱交替的在尤长靖的乳尖拨弄，肖想已久的胸乳充盈着奶香味，隔了好久才不舍地吐出来。

尤长靖低头看裹在自己T恤里的脑袋，右边的乳头被林彦俊的唇舌噬咬研磨，身下的小穴也有水在流淌。

尤长靖右手按着林彦俊的头，享受着又痛又痒的快感，左手也伸进衣服捻弄自己左边乳头，舒爽地把胸膛往上仰了仰，“唔……林彦俊……你别光吸右边……左边也要……”林彦俊拉下他玩弄自己胸乳的手，舌头换到左边，将这边的乳肉也舔弄的熟烂湿濡，手捏夹着另一边的乳尖有技巧地捻弄。

奇怪，林彦俊明明没跟别人做过，可是对着尤长靖，这一切动作好像不用熟能生巧都可以无师自通。

终于满足地从尤长靖的衣服里退出来，两个人都不想开灯，就这么借着窗外的月光看着彼此剧烈起伏的胸膛。尤长靖覆在林彦俊身上吻他的眼角和侧脸，右手伸进裤子握住他的分身上下套弄，指在顶端轻抚，林彦俊一下子加重了喘息，拦腰把尤长靖抱了起来，径直朝卧室走，尤长靖紧紧搂着他的脖子，双双倒在卧室大床上。

林彦俊双手撑在尤长靖两侧，还没有动作，身下人就挑逗地曲起膝盖隔着内裤蹭他精神十足的分身。

“你好硬。”尤长靖挑逗的话音未落，林彦俊就堵住了他的嘴唇。

也许尤长靖的体质很特殊，林彦俊粗鲁的行为让他更加躁动。林彦俊湿热的吻从脖子蔓延到胸膛，尤长靖的乳头已经被他舔得红肿不堪，涂满津液的乳尖亮晶晶的，看上去任人采撷，林彦俊又忍不住地用牙齿在他乳尖上轻轻咬磨几下，尤长靖就难受地呻吟着挺起上半身，本能地抬腿勾蹭他的腰，“嗯……下面……下面也痒。”

“别叫。”林彦俊发狠地嘬了一口他的奶头。伸手就去脱他的衣服和裤子，脱到只剩一条内裤的时候尤长靖还抬了抬脚好让他顺利脱下来。

林彦俊拿起床头摸脸的乳液，挤出一坨抹在自己手指上，尤长靖配合地张开大腿，露出早已湿润柔软的穴口。

林彦俊伸手按上那个幽闭的小穴，食指指尖才刚伸入，穴口肌肉就下意识缩紧，把他的指头紧紧含住。尤长靖感受到男人食指在自己小穴进进出出，微微戳弄。林彦俊没有剪指甲，微长的指甲刮擦着肠壁。

尤长靖的后穴又紧又热，增加到三根手指也能紧紧含住。比起手指，还是男人的肉棒更舒服。

“嗯……可以了，进来吧。”尤长靖撒娇道。娇弱的声线让林彦俊背脊一阵舒麻，急急地掏出已经硬挺许久的性器就抵了上去。

林彦俊硕大的龟头在尤长靖湿润的入口处磨蹭着，尤长靖的小穴渴望地一张一弛，分泌了大量淫水。敏感脆弱的周围神经太丰富，极具侵略性的龟头抵在他的肉穴上打圈儿，却迟迟不放进去。

想要的东西近在咫尺，勾得尤长靖肉穴深处奇痒难当，极度渴望男人的肉棒赶紧进来狠狠戳弄，为自己解痒。

尤长靖难耐地扭动着腰肢，主动拿肉穴去磨蹭林彦俊的性器，张弛的穴肉微微含着男人的龟头，欲求不满地撒娇：“嗯……你快进来呀……”

林彦俊哪里受得了这个，本来想磨一磨他，让他也焦急一下，结果却被他蹭得失去理智，双手扣住尤长靖的腰，凶狠的肉棒狠狠插入肉穴里，一分一分地慢慢挺入。

林彦俊的性器缓慢坚定挺进尤长靖的肠道，每进去一段就浅浅的抽插几下再接着深入，被温热的肠壁紧紧包裹的感觉让他深深发出一声感叹。

肉穴被发烫的肉棒填满，瘙痒的感觉终于消失了，尤长靖娇弱地喘气：“嗯……再往里面一点……”

林彦俊忍不了他骚浪的叫床声，双手握着他的腰，报复性地一送到底，凶猛的动作顶得尤长靖眼泪都出来了。不给身下人喘息的时间，林彦俊开始小幅度缓慢的抽插，粗长的分身在紧热的肠壁里借着乳液来回摩擦，从未有过的强烈快感直达大脑。

“啊……啊……嗯……你慢……慢一点。”尤长靖紧紧搂住林彦俊的脖子，有点承受不住林他的攻势。身体被林彦俊的肉棒塞满磨蹭，急切的欲望在身体深处翻涌，所有注意力都集中在两人相结的地方，顾不上廉耻地叫得骚浪。

身下的人叫地越大声，越能激发林彦俊的虐待欲，男性本能让他的动作渐渐粗暴了起来，面对着渴望已久的尤长靖，林彦俊无法维持一贯的清冷禁欲。

丑恶的性器在肉穴来回进出着，囊袋重重地拍打在尤长靖的屁股上，随着激烈的动作也要送进去一般。肉体撞击的时候在安静的房间里发出啪啪声，合着肉穴啧啧的水声，淫乱又煽情。

抽送了一会儿，林彦俊放慢了速度，换着角度顶弄尤长靖，直到他终于戳弄到某一点的时候，电流从脚趾一路通到尤长靖神经末梢，浑身麻痹的感觉让他忍不住“呃……”得大叫了出来。

看着尤长靖短暂丧智的迷乱表情，林彦俊知道这里就是最敏感的腺体了。他侧着腰让性器更深入，打着圈儿地在那一点上用力研磨。

尤长靖被撞得叫都叫不出来，只能感受到每次被撞击到那一点时几乎要射出来的麻痹快感，爽得他十个脚趾头都蜷缩起来。

林彦俊低头吻上尤长靖，低哑着声音问他：“还痒吗？”

“嗯……就是那里……”尤长靖被操得浑身发软，扭动着屁股迎合他，语气带着哭腔。

林彦俊被他娇弱的语气激得热血上涌，双手掰开他的臀瓣顶地更深更重，每一下都精准地戳弄着那最受不了的一点上，被连续抽插了十几次后，尤长靖感觉自己简直快失禁了，脚板心像是被人用羽毛挠痒痒似的，眼前一道白光闪过，终于射出了浓稠的精液。

因为射精而紧缩的肉穴夹得林彦俊差点缴械。林彦俊抱着他的腰快速抽送，狠狠顶弄了几十下后才终于释放。腥膻的精液灌满了尤长靖的肠道，顺着缝隙流得整个屁股都是，身下的床单都被打湿了。

激情过后的两人都疲惫不堪，面对面躺在一起，谁都没有力气收拾残局。夜晚微凉的风吹在两人汗津津的背上，尤长靖的胸乳和屁股被蹂躏地不堪入目，殷红的吻痕遍布全身，看上去又可怜又性感。林彦俊的背也被高潮时的尤长靖狠狠抓出了几道痕迹。两个人享受着高潮后残留在身体深处的情事余韵，夜里的空气仍旧在暧昧流淌。

本来不应该打破这样的温馨，可林彦俊急于知道答案，还是忍不住开口问道：“尤长靖。”  
尤长靖浑身酸软，昏昏入睡。他闭着眼睛迷迷糊糊地回应，“干森莫？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”林彦俊停顿了片刻，而后问着。

空气安静了三秒。  
尤长靖睁开眼睛，对上林彦俊的目光，丝毫不闪躲，“为什么问这个？”  
“我想知道，在你心里，我是你的什么人。”  
“……”尤长靖没有说话。

见他不说话，林彦俊继续说道，“学弟也好，炮友也好，或者是你的狩猎对象都好，我只想知道答案。”林彦俊的语气直接而笃定。

“我知道你不缺对象，也知道你根本不缺黄明昊这样的小学弟追求。你如果只把我当成419的对象也没关系。但是我……”见尤长靖一直不说话，林彦俊难得犹豫了一下。

在林彦俊停顿的片刻，尤长靖翻过身，半个身子探下床捞起自己的裤子，从里面掏出手机，把手机桌面递到林彦俊面前——锁屏是林彦俊的睡颜。是那晚雨夜过后的清晨，尤长靖早起偷拍的。

原来黄明昊之前看尤长靖手机屏幕时挑衅地看自己，是这个原因。

尤长靖单手撑着自己的脸，侧着身子，带着笑意看着林彦俊，“你刚才想说，但是你什么？”  
林彦俊酒窝微扬，伸手拉过面前的人，轻轻吻上去，“我想说，但是我喜欢你。”

—全文完—

PS：  
1、 完结撒花🎉第一次写文顺利完结好开心！🥳写的过程中学到很多。这篇虽然写了有点久，但篇幅是之前的四倍有余💆🏻♀️💆🏻♀️💆🏻♀️这几天工作和生活都比较忙，肉居然是在火车上码的……😅朋友说要举报我在大庭广众之下写黄文hhhhhhh！Emmmm这大概就叫光天化“日”吧🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️🙇🏻♀️

2、下一篇已经在进行中了❗️❗️❗️

文名暂定：❗️【摄氏零度】❗️  
大概构想：林在一场车祸中被带走，这让尤深受打击。为了让一蹶不振的好友重新振作，朱偷偷给尤定了一个超仿真AI。这种超仿真AI与真人外表几乎无异，可以完全复制林的语气和行为，但受限于现有的AI技术，“他”缺少人类真正的感情。  
面对“冒牌”爱人，尤从一开始的愤怒逐渐变得依恋。然而，在相处中，尤却意识到对方并不能真正回应自己的感情……大概是这样的故事。属于黑镜Paro，第一更应该是本周吧。还请大家多多支持！

3、 《瓜皮头的夏天》因为要自己画海报，最近实在抽不出精力，应该要稍微等一等，不过这篇本来也是慢节奏文了，让孩子们在夏天再多看会儿星星吧😋

4、最后，求评论和蓝手红心鼓励💙🧡~~~以上！下次再见！


End file.
